The present invention concerns novel antigenic epitopes which become substantially more accessible after binding of two members of a binding couple, e.g. ligand-receptor binding, antibody-antigen binding, etc. These novel antigenic epitopes will be referred to herein at times as xe2x80x9cbinding associated epitopes (BAE). A specific aspect of the present invention concerns BAE which are revealed after virus-receptor interaction, e.g. HIV-CD4 interaction.
The present invention further concerns antibodies, particularly monoclonal antibodies, directed against BAEs, and further concerns the use of such antibodies or BAEs in diagnostics and treatment.
Binding of two members of a binding couple, e.g. a virus to its receptor on a cell membrane, is a complex interaction which may involve, inter alia, a conformational change in the receptor and likely also in the viral receptor-binding protein. The study of such conformational changes may have various important therapeutic implications.
A virus-receptor interaction which has been studied extensively in recent years is that of the HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) to the CD4 protein which is expressed by and present on membranes of T lymphocytes, some macrophages and likely also on several other kinds of cells. An HIV protein, gp120, which has a binding affinity to the CD4 receptor was discovered, and the receptor recognition sites in this protein have been at least partially identified. Seeing that the binding between the HIV virus or its gp120 protein to the CD4 receptor and the occurrences following such interaction are critical phases in the infection process, it is believed that agents which will interfere with these infection stages will likely be useful as drugs in treating AIDS and particularly in inhibiting the progress of the HIV infection. It has been proposed to use antibodies which recognize either the CD4 receptor, the gp120 protein or the complex which is formed following binding, as it was believed that such antibodies may form useful agents in inhibiting the infection process. Monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) useful for this purpose have been proposed, amongst others, by Celada et al. 1990 (J. Exp. Med., 172, 1143-1150), Celada, 1992 (WO 92/05,799) and Healey et al., 1990 (J. Exp. Med., 172, 1223-1242) These references disclosed antibodies directed against CD4 which were shown to prevent syncytium formation without interfering with the gp120/CD4 complex information. However, all the antibodies described to date were not found to be useful in treatment since they either bind well to CD4 receptors and thus may interfere with the normal function of non-infected CD4 bearing cells or, where the antibodies were directed to an epitope in the virus and specifically in the gp120 protein, they were as a rule found to be strain and even isolate-specific.
It is an object of the present invention to provide antigenic epitopes associated with binding of two members of a binding couple to one another (BAE).
It is another object of the present invention to provide binding associated antibodies capable of binding to a complex consisting of two members of a binding couple, with a higher affinity than to each member by itself.
It is another object of the present invention to provide medicinal and diagnostic uses of such epitopes or antibodies.
The remaining objects of the present invention will be revealed in the following description and claims.
The present invention is based on the surprising finding that upon binding of two members of a binding couple, certain novel antigenic epitopes are revealed or exposed and as a result become accessible to antibodies. When a complex of the two members is injected to an animal, an immune reaction is elicited and some of the produced antibodies are such which bind to the complex with a substantially higher affinity than to either of the two members individually.
Hybridomas producing such antibodies can be prepared and monoclonal antibodies produced by such hybridomas may be used for the isolation of the epitopes and for various diagnostic and therapeutic purposes.
The epitopes by themselves may be utilized for producing specific antibodies or in some cases for vaccination.
The novel epitopes of the invention may consist of an amino acid sequence present in one of the two members of the binding couple which becomes accessible to antibodies or resumes a new conformation after inding of the two members to one another; or may consist of a plurality of sequences either all in one member or being distributed between the two members but become associated with one another to form an antigenic epitope, after binding of the two members to one another.
The present invention thus provides, by one of its aspects, an antigenic epitope which is a member of a group consisting of:
(i) an epitope consisting of an amino acid sequence in a member of a binding couple, which becomes substantially more accessible to antibodies or resumes a new conformation after binding of the two members to one another,
(ii) an epitope consisting of two or more amino acid sequences in a member of a binding couple which upon binding of the two members, become closely associated to form an antigenic epitope, and
(iii) an epitope consisting of two or more amino acid sequences, at least one being in one member of a binding couple, and at least one other being in the other member of the binding couple and upon binding of the two members, said two or more amino acid sequences become closely associated with one another to form an antigenic epitope;
said antigenic epitope being immunogenic.
An epitope of the kind defined under (i) will be referred to herein at times as xe2x80x9clinear revealed epitopexe2x80x9d; an epitope of the kind defined under (ii) as a xe2x80x9cdiscontinuous revealed epitopexe2x80x9d and an epitope of the kind defined under (iii) will be referred to herein at times as xe2x80x9ccombination epitopexe2x80x9d.
The novel BAE may be an epitope which is revealed or exposed in an immunocomplexed antigen, i.e. in an antibody-antigen complex; after ligand-receptor bindings, e.g. hormone-receptor, neurotransmitter-receptor, toxin-receptor, virus-receptor bindings; etc. A specific embodiment of the present invention concerns an epitope which is revealed after binding of a virus to its receptor, in particular epitopes which are revealed or exposed after binding of HIV through its gp120 protein to a soluble or membrane associated CD4 receptor protein. Another embodiment concerns an immunocomplexed gp120 epitope, i.e. an epitope which is revealed or exposed after binding of gp120 to an antibody against it produced in the body during an immune reaction following an HIV infection.
The present invention further provides, by another of its aspects, antibodies which bind to a complex consisting of two members of a binding couple with a substantially higher affinity than with each of the two members by themselves. A specific embodiment of this aspect of the invention concerns antibodies which bind to a complex formed between the HIV gp120 protein and the CD4 protein and such which bind to an immunocomplexed gp120 with a substantially higher affinity than to either of the members of the complex by themselves.
A higher affinity of binding may be 5 fold, preferably 10 fold higher affinity of binding to the complex as compared to binding affinity of the antibody to each of the members of the complex by themselves, as tested by at least one standard assay such as ELISA, RIA (Radioimmunoassay), or by means of a FACS (Fluorescent Activated Cell Sorter) analysis. It should be noted that at times higher affinity of binding may be seen by such standard procedures, but may not be seen to the same extent in other experimental procedures.For example, a cryptic BAE normally effectively revealed after complex formation may also be exposed in a protein without complex formation, when, for example, denatured on a SDS gel. In case the test is performed on proteins on an SDS gel, a higher affinity of binding to the complex may not be seen, although present in the non-denatured proteins.
The antibodies of the invention may be poly- or monoclonal, although for reasons of high specificity and ease of obtaining relatively large quantities, monoclonal antibodies are generally preferred.
The epitopes of the invention may be detected and isolated by various methods, some of which will be briefly detailed herein:
1. Western blotting analysis: CD4 or gp120 are digested by a number of proteolytic enzymes. The resulting proteolized fragments are gel electrophoresed on SDS acrylamide gels, and blots are prepared by transferring the separated fragments from the gel to a suitable filter. The filter is then probed with a series of labelled mAbs. A fragment that repeatedly binds to a mAb of interest is transfered to a PVDF (poly venil difluoridexe2x80x94Millipore Inc. Ma.) membrane and is then sequenced by any of a number of sequencing methods known per se.
2. Pepscan analysis: (see Geysen et al., 1984, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 81: 3998-4002; Geysen et al., 1985, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A.., 82: 178-182). A series of synthetic peptides corresponding to the complete sequence of the CD4 or gp120 molecules are produced in multiwell ELISA plates by solid phase Merrifield peptide synthesis. The synthetic peptides are then screened by incubating the plates with labelled mAbs of interest. An antibody that binds to a specific peptide is therefore mapped to that corresponding sequence.
This method is suitable for interest for linear revealed epitopes and is obviously not suitable for mapping discontinuous epitopes or combination epitopes. In order to identify discontinuous or combination epitopes, the following method may be used.
3. Epitope Libraries: (see Scott, et. al., 1990., Science 249: 386-390; Delvin et al., 1990., Science 249: 404-406; Cwirla et al., 1990., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 87: 6378-6382). A library consisting of a collection of the entire repertoire of combinations of peptide sequences presented on the surface of filamentous phages is constructed. (Thus, for example, the complete collection of hexapeptides is 20xc2x0=6.4xc3x97107 peptides). The phage containing an epitope of interest is then enriched by a Biopanning method in which a few microliters containing the entire library are first incubated with a suitable mAb in a flask. The library-mAb mixture is then transferred to a petri dish containing immobilized streptavidin. Only phages bound by the biotinylated mAb will bind to the streptavidin in the dish and after washing away of the non-bound phages, the bound phage is grown in the plate and ultimately sequenced to reveal the desired epitope.
The method under 3 is particularly suitable for the detection of discontinuous epitopes or combination epitopes, due to the existence, in such libraries, of xe2x80x9cmimetopesxe2x80x9d, i.e. linear peptides that functionally mimic such which can naturally be produced by discontinuous distant residues.
In order to prepare the antibodies of the present invention laboratory animals are injected with complexes formed between the two members of a binding couple such as complexes formed between viruses or viral particles and the receptor to which they bind, e.g. gp120/CD4 complexes in the case of the HIV or with immunocomplexed viruses or viral particles, e.g. immunocomplexed gp120. Following injection and the development of an imune reaction, spleen cells may be isolated from these laboratory animals and hybridomas may then be prepared by methods generally known per se. The hybridomas are then screened for such which secrete antibodies which react with the complex with higher affinity than with each of the individual components.
Hybridomas producing monoclonal antibodies of the invention constitute another aspect of the present invention. One hybridoma cell line designated hereinbelow as CG-10 was deposited on Feb. 4, 1993, at the European Collection of Animal Cell Culture (ECACC), Porton Down, Salisbury, Wiltshire, SP4 OJG, United Kingdom, and was assigned the Accession No. 93020415.
The antibodies of the invention can be used as a therapeutic agent for a variety of applications such as for the treatment of viral infections in order to inhibit further propagation of the infection. For example, antibodies which are specific for gp120/CD4 complexes may have an important potential use in the treatment of AIDS. As known, for human medicinal use, the mAbs should preferably be xe2x80x9chumanizedxe2x80x9d, e.g. by methods known per se such as CDR loop grafting (see Verhoyen et al., 1988, Science 239: 1534-1536). Alternatively, the mAbs should be of human origin, i.e. human mAbs. Additionally, antibodies of the invention may have various diagnostic applications, e.g. anti-immunocomplexed gp120 be used for diagnosis or staging of HIV infections.
The epitope of the invention may have various uses such as in diagnostics, as well as in immunization. For similar uses also anti-idiotype antibodies against the above antibodies of the invention may be used. Such anti-idiotype antibodies also constitute an aspect of the invention.
In the following description specific reference will at times be made to HIV-related epitopes which become accessible to antibodies upon binding of HIV or its gp120 protein to the CD4 protein and to an anti-immunocomplexed gp120 antibody and to antibodies which specifically bind to complexes formed between gp120 and CD4 proteins or bind to immunocomplexed gp120. It will no doubt be appreciated by the artisan that although these embodiments of the present invention are preferred embodiments, the invention is not limited thereto.
Antibodies available to date which were proposed for use in AIDS treatment were unsuitable for this purpose. On the one hand, prior art antibodies directed against different epitopes of gp120, were found to be ineffective in inhibiting viral infections particularly in view of the very high strain and isolate variability of this protein. On the other hand, prior art antibodies directed against the CD4 protein might interfere with the normal functions of non-infected CD4-expressing cells. Against this, the antibodies of the present invention do not possess these drawbacks associated with prior art antibodies. The antibodies of the invention, in the specific case of HIV, are specifically directed to epitopes which are revealed or become more accessible after interaction between the HIV and the CD4 protein, and will thus inhibit progress of the infection, e.g. the formation of syncytia of lymphocytes, without interferring with the normal functions of non-infected CD4-expressing cells. Furthermore, such antibodies are also not likely to be strain or isolate specific, since even if the epitope is of a viral origin, the fact that it is not accessible prior to binding means that it is not subject to selective forces as in the case of normally exposed epitopes. In addition, if the antibodies are of a suitable kind, their binding to the complex may also elicit a cellular cytotoxic immune response against the infected cells.
The antibodies of the present invention may be conjugated to radioactive or cytotoxic substances. Such conjugated antibodies will localize only on infected cells and will thus serve as specific targeted chemotherapeutic agents and will destroy only infected cells without severely damaging normal, non-infected cells of the same kind.
Furthermore, anti immunocomplexed gp120 mAbs may serve in the diagnoses of HIV infections. To enable their use in detection in a diagnostic procedure, such antibodies may preferably be conjugated to various markers, such as radioactive or fluorescent substances, or enzymes such as horseradish peroxidase etc.
By another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a pharmaceutical composition for treating a viral infection comprising, as an active agent, an antibody according to the invention.
By another aspect of the invention there is provided an antiviral vaccine comprising as an active agent, an epitope of the invention.
By another aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating a viral infection, comprising administering to a patient an effective amount of an antibody according to the invention.
By another aspect, the present invention provides a method for the diagnosis or staging of a viral infection, utilizing the antibodies of the invention. By one embodiment the method comprises contacting cells susceptible of being infected by the virus with an antibody of the invention, and then detecting the presence of such antibodies on the cells"" surface. By another embodiment, the method comprises contacting a body fluid sample with an antibody against an immunocomplexed virus or viral particle or with such an antibody conjugated with a detectable marker and then detecting the formation of immunocomplexes with said antibody or conjugate. Where the antibodies of the present invention are not conjugated to a detectable marker, a second antibody directed against the antibodies of the invention, conjugated to a detectable marker will typically be introduced for the assay.
By another aspect of the invention there is provided a method for immunizing an animal against a viral infection comprising administering to a subject an effective amount of a BAE epitope of the invention, of a kind which is revealed after binding of a virus to its receptor.
The invention will now be described with reference to specific embodiments described in the following examples, with reference at times to the Figures in the annexed drawings.